Nihontō Clan
The Nihontō Clan(カツの日本刀- Ichizoku Nihontō) was once one of the most powerful clans in the world, that formed during . Despite their name being renown through that era just like everything else, it faded over the course of time. The clan was nearly killed off in a fire, but less than a handful of children survived. Religion Due to the clan's creation during the warring era they much like everyone else, beleived the was a God. Their belief was that the Shinju Tree would one day arise from it's seemingly eternal slumber, and destroy all who were truly corrupt. After partook of the instead of thinking of her as a benevolent angle, they figured this corrupt act would fulfill their prophecy. Shortly after this they vanished, only to return after Kaguya was defeated by . History Existing in a war torn world where the green grass was covered with blood the Nihontō Clan, were well adapted to the world. Since their was no form of ninjutsu, the clan needed to be highly advanced in any form of physical combat. In order to overcome their enemies in other aspects, the nomadic group, needed a strong willed leader. After many years pass their first leader Kyūseishu, stepped up to the position. After Kaguya ate from the fruit and used her powers , led her clan to safety. During her clan's great disappearance, she trained them to defend themselves from potential invaders, if their location was discovered. During this time an elderly Kyūseishu, became extremely ill. After finally being able to return to the surface due to Kaguya's sons defeating her the entire clan, traveled to Hagaromo to aid her. Their efforts however failed, since she died as a result of her disease. Shortly after the five great nations were formed the Nihontō Clan, settled in Kumogakure. The clan however nearly met it's end, due to a fire started by an unknown shinobi from a rival clan. The current leader of the extremely small clan, is a man named Katsuo Nihontō. Atter Kyūseishu After her death her great grandson Bokūn, took her place. He was known as more of a dictator rather than a king, and was often hated by his people. The Five Branches In the Nihontō clan, there are five major branches that each clan member is a part of. The branch you are born into will determine where you are able to live, what academy to attend, what squad leader you can receive, and what occupation you can receive. This idea, was developed by the grandson of Kyūseishu. First Branch The first Nihontō Branch, were known as the Rūto Nihontōs. If you were born as a member of the first branch, you were known as the most inferior member of the clan. You would also be referred to as a root Nihontōs. A root member, is usually extremely poor and approximately 97% of root Nihontōs live up to 35 years old. The remaining 3% are either leveled up to the second branch level, or manage to survive. However, they only would live to about 40. Second Branch The second branch was known the Taiken Kabu, was another lower level group. Despite having a similar background to the first branch, there were major differences. In this branch 80% of these Nihontōs, live up to 45 years old. The remaining 20% are either promoted to the third branch, or manage to survive. However, they only would live to 50. Another difference was, they could treat the first branch as slaves. If any member of the first branch were to oppose them, they would be arrested, and most likely thrown into prison. Third Branch The third branch was known as Toranku, was the middle class group. Having a moderate amount of income and adequate education the Torankus, live a substantially longer life than the bottom two branches. The average life expectancy was 60 years old, for 95% of the clan. The remaining 5% were promoted to a higher level, or lived to the age of 70. Thus branch also, ruled over the bottom two branches. Fourth Branch The fourth branch was known as the Ue Miki, were part of the upper class. Their abilities, were far more advanced than any member of the lower branches. As higher ranking members they typically held the positions, of counsel men and women. The average life expectancy for them was, 70-85 years. As this being the highest branch attainable by members who were part of the Royal Family, they could not be promoted to the fifth branch. Unlike the other branches this one, was not treated as slaves by the fifth branch, instead they were colleagues in political affairs. They did however, treat the lower level branches as slaves. Fifth Branch (Royal Family) The fifth branch was simply referred to as, Shiten Ya Ha Nihontōs, or simply The Royal Family. This branch us exclusively for members of The Royal Family, therefore it was the smallest. During Bokūn's reign, he set a bad example for this branch. As the smallest of the branches many of the lower branches, attempted to overthrow it. However it failed, due to the great deal of famine. Layout With the clan there was a specific layout, in order to protect the Royal Family. The Rūto Nihontōs being the largest branch, surrounded the entire village after they settled, in what is now Kumogakure. The Taiken Kabus, surrounded the Torankus. The Torankus surrounded the Ue Mikis, and the Ue Mikis surrounded Teh Shiten Ya Has. Trivia * The Nihontō Clan, never hosted a jinjuriki.